


Possession

by pearwaldorf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warning:</b> Dubious consent</p>
    </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Dubious consent

He rings for her in the night, seeking the favors masters have always asked of their servants. Now, Mr. Smith is a right proper gentleman, even to the help, but yes is not the absence of no. His hands are hot on her skin, and in that moment she knows he's not himself. He is gentle, solicitous even, and somehow that makes it even worse.

"Martha. My Martha," he whispers when he's finished, taking her hand in his. She lays with him until he falls asleep. She creeps back to her room, and wishes, despite herself, that it was true.


End file.
